Their Butler Forever
by Shadowtehninja
Summary: Lauren and Josh have been best friends since forever. They like the same concept of things, but one thing more in common than the rest. Anime and Manga. Josh always hated the one's that Lauren watched though. But What happened when Lauren's favorite anime and Josh's least favorite anime comes to life?
1. Chapter 1

Their Butler Forever

Black Butler Fanfic

Chapter 1: Her Butler Freaked Her Out

Lauren's POV

"H-ey Josh!" I called to my best guy friend Josh. I jumped on him and hugged him or as many people liked to call it: A glomp.

Josh almost fell forward as I jumped off of him. "Woah there Lauren." He said.

I jumped up and down excitedly in front of him. "So? Did you watch it yet?!" I burst standing like Finny would.

Josh stared at me. "You mean Black Butler?" I nodded and he shook his head. "No, never will. Seems stupid."

I gasped in horror. "J-osh! It's awesome! I know you'll like it!" I whined.

People stared at us they stood outside the cafeteria. Josh shook his head. "No. Not until dashunds were made to eat."

I jutted out my lower lip and frowned. "Fine. I'll go get other people to talk about it! Like Kelsey and Sempai!" I walked away from him and came up next to Kelsey and Sempai. (I never learned her name and Kelsey's the one who started calling her Sempai)

"Hi Canada!" Sempai said, hugging me. I smiled.

"Hey guys." I said as Kelsey 'glomped' me like Lizzy Midford would to Ciel Phantomhive.

A guy (who I still don't know the name of) walked up to our group of three, now four. "Hey look it's my rival!" because I'm apparently too short for him.

Before I even for a chance to say anything about Black Butler, the bell rang, indicating that it was time to go to first period! Freshman years awesome, which means I'm fifteen with a learners permit.

We all got our stuff and Kelsey and Josh walked beside me, she and I were having a battle over who got who, Ciel or Alois. I was still trying to pick to pick but Kelsey put me for Alois Trancy.

First period went normal, knowing my Honors History class. Trevor asks a stupid question about something off topic, Kelsey and I write fan fictions, and Callista and I pestered each other by role-playing Hetalia. But towards the middle of class though, something changed.

"Ms. York?" The front office lady called. It startled the crap out of me.

"Yes?" Ms. York replied.

"I need Lauren Thompson and Josh Adams to the front office for…" She paused for a moment. It sounded like she was talking to someone. "For checkout." She finished. I started a mini spasm in my seat. Josh and I never get called up to the office at the same time. More or less get checked out at the same time!

I got up and so did Josh. We packed our things, and Ms. York gave us a note to go down to the office, before we got sent swept and walked out of the class.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh my freaking gosh!" I panicked next to Josh. "This never happens to us!"

"Calm down Lauren." Josh said, I'm pretty sure he was just as nervous as I was.

We got to the office and my heart leapt a few paces ahead.

Oh my freaking gosh. Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustis are standing right before my very flipping eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Their Butler forever

Chapter 2: Her Butler, the Contract

Lauren's POV

I stumbled backwards. "No way!" I smiled, standing where I had stumbled. Josh didn't realize we were in the presence of _demons_ from an anime that he didn't even watch or like!

"What do you two want?" Josh grumbled crossing his arms. I'm pretty sure he thought they were business men by the way they looked.

I slapped Josh's arm. "Y-You're really real…" I tried not to drop my jaw and start drooling. "Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustis!" I squeed. Oh gosh… I hope they don't get startled on how I know them!

Sebastian looked and me and blinked. Oh no. He's onto me. "Pardon?" He asked. O.M.G. Same voice.

I looked down and blushed. "Nothing… As my friend Josh here, asked a rude manor, why are you two here? Why do you need us?" I asked, trying to be a bit more polite than he was.

Claude stood up and fixed his glasses. Gosh, why do two sexy demons be in my presence at one time?! "We came for you two-" He was cut off by Josh.

"No dip, Sherlock Holmes." He said in that 'you-don't-say-meme' voice. I punched his arm.

I smiled innocently at Sebastian and Claude. "Please continue Claude!"

He blinked at me a little bit surprised. Wait, Claude? Surprised? He continued with his explanation. I ignored everything he was saying and stared at the two of them. _Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! _My heart thumped faster and faster. Crow and spider in the same room!

I snapped back when I heard my name. "Lauren will have Michaelis as her butler and you, Josh will have I, Claude Faustis." Claude finished, waiting for an answer. I squeed on the inside as he said his name.

"Wait, so you're saying Lauren and I are in complete danger of somebody or something trying to kill us?!" Josh summed up for me in my absence.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, but we are the only two up to do this. I believe our masters have been expecting you since they received the letter." Oh gosh… Why must I have the sexy beast?

I smiled brightly at Josh and he looked at me in confusion. "Alright! I'm in!" I cheered, but Josh ruined my parade of happiness.

"Wait, you're saying I get to order you around, you stalk me, you feed me, you dress me etc.?" He questioned Claude as if he were Ciel. Oh gosh. Does that mean I'm Trancy?!

Claude, still emotionless as heck, nodded. "Yes, that would be correct."

Josh smiled. "Alright. I'm in. You can do my homework for me."

I punched his arm again. "Wait, who are your masters? What about our parents? Our houses?" My parents knew I watched Black Butler, they watch it with me sometimes. They know which character is which.

"My master is Ciel Phantomhive. Claude's master is Alois Trancy, and don't worry madam, we have sorted that out already." Sebastian smiled that weird little smile he has that's really adorable…. And of course, I squeed on the inside. I was going to meet an Earl! Not to mention it's Ciel Alexander Phantomhive!

Josh and I looked at each other. We had spent the past hour in the office talking. "Alright." We both said. Mine was more hyped than Josh's.

"Does this mean we're rival's now, Sebastian?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Sadly m'lady. You know how we demons are… I have to say though, Claude hasn't fought me since we've been here and that's quite a surprise!" I found it really shocking how Sebastian said 'demon' without hesitation.

My facial emotion went from smiling to frowning. I looked at Josh who shrugged. "Now," Claude said, startling me. "We must get you two home immediately." He said.

"Fine." I grumbled. I had forgotten I had dropped my backpack when Josh and I first walked in and looked at it, but before I had a chance to pick it up, Sebastian had it in his grasp, and over his shoulder. Wow, my backpack looked good on him since he normally wears black and white all the time. He should choose some colors from my backpack.

The next two hours I was in a car with Sebastian driving. Yes he was driving and he was good at it too, might I add.

"So where are we headed?" I yawned and leaned my seat back a little bit.

Sebastian stayed silent.

"Sebastian, I know you can hear me… Please answer?" I pleaded with him.

"London." He said. I thought I swallowed what I thought was my gum. "My master's manor."

"T-to the Phantomhive Manor?" I stuttered, making it sound like I was guessing. "But Sebastian, I'm not an ea-" Sebastian cut me off, which was surprising. I didn't know he could do that! I thought he could- oh wait, yeah, that's right. Sebastian and I haven't made the contract yet.

"That is the safest place I know of m'lady." He replied to my cut off comment.

I sighed quickly. The car got silent really quick. I tried to take out my phone from my pocket, but realized it was in my backpack behind my seat. I tried reaching for it without turning around, but failed in the process. I eventually turned around and got it.

_Me: Hey Kelsey guess what!_

_Kelsey/Lizzy: What? _

I gave people nicknames in my phone. I hope Sebastian doesn't mind me putting his contact as 'Bassy' if he has a phone. My phone vibrated again, indicating that I hadn't answered Kelsey back.

_Me: I'm going to have a contract with Sebastian and I'm headed to the Phantomhive manor! GET YOU SOME OF DEM APPLES!_

_Kelsey/Lizzy: Nuuuuuu! That's so not fair! :'(_

I left her hanging there. I was exhausted and needed some sleep. I need my energy to meet my all-time favorite fandom characters!

There was one question that pestered my mind every time I looked at Sebastian. Were Finny, Meyrin, and Bardroy still alive?


End file.
